Once Upon A Time - The Cullen Faerie Tales
by gabby1017
Summary: In the year 13,000 BC, angry Gods had forced the Cullen Family of Fae from their homeland. As molten balls of fire filled the sky, they began their arduous search for the Last Centaur and the pathway to a new home.


**Babies at the Border Fiction Compilation… one of my stories**

 **Title: Once Upon A Time - The Cullen Faerie Tales**

 **Author: gabby1017**

 **Beta: Fran, Sunflower Fran, or Frannie**

 **Banner: Clo Rodeffer**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Edward and Bella**

 **Summary: In the year 13,000 BC, angry Gods had forced the Cullen Family of Fae from their homeland. As molten balls of fire filled the sky, they began their arduous search for the Last Centaur and the pathway to a new home.**

 **Prologue:**

 **Chapter One:** **Morocco**

Once upon a time …

In the year, 13,000 BC, the northern lands began a global-warming, resulting in massive floods, and overpowering Tsunamis in the Atlantic. These shockwaves produced earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, and the loss of a major island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean from North and South America, between the European and African coasts.

In its physical state, the earth was now unstable.

The Atlanteans were an advanced civilization, rivaled by none in their intellect, superior abilities, and maritime trade. They ruled their land with compassion, care, and a higher sense of the physical and ethereal plane. There was more to the eye than just their exquisite appearance. All had the ability to read the thoughts of others, enhance their psychic energy, control telekinesis, and understand the future path without hesitation.

Until their world crumbled …

They lost everything.

And so, the smallest beings lead the search for their own survival and position in the world, while trying to save the planet from future destruction.

The prophecy had begun.

The Cullen Family of Fae had been driven from their land by a natural disaster brought on by the Gods. The first stage of the ancient prophecy had settled in place. They were to collect twelve crystals to be set in the natal wheel to balance all the forces.

All mythical creatures were stripped of their homes to roam the Outerland to find each ruler of the twelve Families of Sages. They were to make their journey over the ocean and to the Highlands, in search of the Last Centaur and find the pathway to a new home.

The island was in chaos and had been ripped open. Fire breathed from every crevice, and molten balls of light filled the sky.

The Gods were angry. The sign of the centaur circled above in dark gray clouds of smoke.

 **BPOV**

I wake with a start. There are beads of sweat dripping down my forehead and back, soaking my hair and scalp. My breath hitches as the thick humidity seeps into my blocked nostrils and for a moment hinders my thought. Shaking my head and rubbing my eyes, I sit up straight listening to a distant rumble.

Alice stands at the window. She pulls the sheers aside to view the visions of gray smoke hovering in rounded clouds over Mount Apollo. There are yellow, orange, and red flames as well as powder blue streaks of lightning in the sky. She quietly whispers, "It _is_ beginning."

Rose stirs in her bed. "How much time do we have, Alice?"

"They are coming for us."

The door slams open, as Emmett bellows, "Take your bags, we have the wagon waiting outside for you."

Rose, Alice, and I quickly dress, tucking our wings under our hooded capes, and grabbing our prepared bags. We take one last look around before leaving our home as we exit single file through the front door following behind Emmett.

He turns and easily grabs our bags with a soft smile. "Don't fret, my lovely faes, it is the beginning of a new time. We will travel fast and make it to the boat."

We twist and turn, jump and skip, climbing down the tree and over large roots to the dirt road. Standing at the edge, there are two foxes harnessed to the wooden wagon.

Alice whispers near my shoulder, "The fox is as swift as lightning. Two will take us to the docks on time."

I nod and follow.

Esme and Carlisle sit at the front of the wagon. Carlisle dons a dark-skin poncho over his broad shoulders as he holds the reins. Esme wears a hooded cloak covering her long burgundy hair while hiding the shimmery iridescent glow of her wings.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all wear the same along with skin-tight, woven-leaf britches, silken sweaters, fur and feather cloaks, and knee-high boots.

Edward greets me with a tight hug. "How are you?"

I look up at him. "A little torn but I truly believe we will find our new home."

He places his hand on my cheek. "I will protect you, my Bella."

I smile, placing a hand over his. "And I, you."

As Edward helps me into the wagon, I turn to see Alice with Jasper at her side grasping her hand. She stares at the fiercely erupting mountaintop. "We need to hurry."

With that, the rest climb into the back of the wagon. Holding up the rear, Emmett shouts, "To the new land." He clings tightly to Rosalie as she closes her eyes and grimaces.

The foxes swiftly guide the wagon through the forest toward the northern docks. We watch behind us as the signs of destruction becomes smaller and smaller, yet still very close.

I sigh, but I know we are not yet out of danger.

In our natural state, we are only thirty centimeters high and some smaller, we are the tiniest beings of this land. The rumors still speak of our presence. Fearful of living a captive life, we remain in the shadows, free faeries; not at someone's bidding or a pet.

Carefully maneuvering the foxes, Carlisle keeps us close to the edge of the road. We are not the only fleeing victims of this catastrophe.

Most of our kind refused to leave their homeland, too skeptical of the prophecy, and too afraid to venture beyond the unknown. They do not believe Alice's visions. They stay to burn into ashes. They feel this is their destiny.

Carlisle glances in my direction. "Do not fret, Bella, we did try to persuade all of them to come. It was their decision."

"I keep thinking …"

"No, do not do that to yourself. I wanted you, Alice, and Rosalie to be safe until our return. You could not convince them. Since they would not listen to Esme, they certainly wouldn't have listened to you."

Soon, another wagon tears from the trees followed by another. Driven by Laurent, the smaller wagon rolls to a stop with James and Victoria whooping with glee. "Hale, Cullen Faeries, the Hunters are traveling with you."

One other wagon of a larger size carries our Denali cousins, Tanya, Irina, and Kate with our Aunt and Uncle, Carmen and Eleazar. They meet us from the other side of the road.

Eleazar shouts over the wind, "We got a later start." He sadly announces, "The valley is filling with lava. I'm sorry to say that our homes are in flames."

Emmett responds, "We will build new ones in the new land, Eleazar."

James chuckles, "Once we have all the crystals in place, we will find our rightful ground."

Alice looks at him with surprise.

"Yes, I believe you, Alice," he implores.

She smiles. "Thank you, James. So many did not."

"And look where they are, Alice. They were too stubborn to accept the change and burned within the fires," James says with gloom. "We tried to convince them to come, but without any luck."

"With my magic gone, they had nothing to believe," she sighs.

"And it will return once the chaos is behind us. We will all regain our abilities. It is in the prophecy," Laurent reminds.

Alice anxiously pleads, "But we do need to hurry. The boats are preparing to leave."

As Carlisle urges the foxes to swiftness, Laurent and Eleazar follow in haste.

In a single file, the wagon wheels grind in motion.

We arrive at the docks and carefully hide amongst the crates waiting for an opportunity to sneak on board the White Swan, bound for the Moroccan coast. Once we pass our smaller, outer islands, we will be at sea for at least ten moons, depending on the wind factor.

Carlisle believes we need to find cover instead of entering the ship on foot.

There are three empty crates by the waterfront. Our foxes hop into one, and we gather inside as they shield us from sight wrapping themselves around us. The Hunters and the Denalis do the same.

We listen to the scuffling as two men approach.

The first man says, "I'll take this one." He lifts the crate. "Well, these two are rather docile, all bunched together. I'm glad the council voted to take as many animals with us."

"Yes, it would have been cruel and unjust leaving them to die," the other replies.

"Well, come now, we don't have all day. Let's settle them down in steerage and return for the others."

Once left at the bottom of the ship, we stretch along with our foxes. Alice and I lean over the top of the crate and take in our surroundings.

"It is good there won't be any human passengers. We will only have to hide when the crew comes down to feed the animals."

"I saw containers of dried meat, flour, seeds, nuts, and fruit with barrels of fresh water in the cooling system," I say.

"The White Swan only carries the smaller animals from the forest. Their droppings will easily be cleaned by the swabbies," Alice blurts out.

"How do you know this?"

She smiles. "I heard Carlisle tell Esme." She exhausts a giggle.

Edward moves behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "What has you all smiles?"

I turn my head to him, "Alice."

Jasper steps next to her. "What folly are you uttering, my giddy girl?"

"No such foolishness, Jasper. We were discussing the ship."

"Oh, pray tell?"

"Animal droppings." She smirks crossing her arms over her chest with a raised eyebrow.

He frowns. "Why would that be your concern, Alice, my love?"

She places a palm over her heart. "It concerns me greatly since we share the same space. My delicate nose will shrivel with the intense foul odors seeping into my nasal passages."

He rolls his eyes. "Oh, my fragile flower, whatever are we to do?"

She smacks his shoulder. "Do not placate me in jest, Jasper." She gives him her death stare, and _I_ shiver.

He pretends to be shocked, "I ... Placate? Never. Besides, each crate has a tray that pulls out."

"Sometimes, they miss the tray. You are not being funny."

"I was not suggesting."

"I believe you are filled with such droppings," she informs."

He feigns hurt. "You wound me, my Alice."

"No, but I will." She bats her eyelashes.

"I think I will join Emmett." Jasper turns.

"And where is he?" I ask.

"Opening one of the fruit bins and helping himself to a snack."

Edward huffs, "That does not surprise me."

"It was Rose who felt a bit woozy," Jasper adds.

"She woke up a bit frazzled," Alice ponders. "Hmm, maybe this time she _is_ with fae."

"If she is, she will birth on this ship," Edward worries. "It will be difficult to travel with a babe and then without a home."

"We are not given a choice," I whisper.

Alice mumbles, "But without my powers, I can be wrong."

Heavy footsteps descend the stairs. We hide. It is the same two men bringing more crates. "Well, this is the last. The captain ordered the anchor lifted."

"We need to send the powder monkey to clean the droppings in each crate."

"And a few swabbies to wash down the floorboards and help clean the trays. There are many. It is beginning to smell foul down here."

Once they are gone, I mumble, "Yeah, they have concern over the animals."

Alice scrunches her nose. "I, for one, am glad they will clean the droppings."

"And you delicate nose will not suffer," Jaspers chuckles as Alice shoves him.

I add, "Yes, the animals are cared for, yet they want to capture _us_."

Carlisle explains, "Animals can serve, but we are thought to grant wishes. Yet, we need our free will."

"They do not wish to be confined." Alice reaches over to stroke the fur of one of the foxes.

"Yes, you want to be free. They can roam about, but we have to remain hidden. So many understand the prophecy, and our lives will remain in danger," Alice warns.

"There is much time before we again see land. Each crystal will find us, and we will place it in the sacred scepter. Then, when all the stones are placed into their specific

niche of the wheel, the new king will be known, and our power will fully return," I say and look at Carlisle.

He nods. "All in good time." He yawns. "Maybe a few can stand guard, as the rest get some sleep."

Edward volunteers, "I would like to explore the surroundings."

"I will accompany you," Jasper insists.

"Emmett and I can follow after a few hours," Carlisle suggests.

"May I go with you, Edward?" I shyly ask, and he nods with a encouraging smile.

Jasper insists, "You go with Edward, and I will maintain watch here."

"I can sit up with you, Jasper." Alice requests. "Two sets of eyes are better than one. We may be invisible to most humans, but the Atlanteans see through our magic."

"And your sensitive nose will be agreeable?" He smirks.

She rolls her eyes and huffs. "I will disregard that remark, and still keep you company." Once again, she gives him the death stare and Jasper closes his mouth.

Edward takes my hand, and we cautiously fly up the stairs hiding in the shadows. When we reach the deck, we land near a darkened area of the retreating back and sit on the upper wooden railings quite out of sight.

Edward warms me with an arm around my shoulders as I hug him close. We watch our island surrounded by flames and smoke. We do not speak but watch in sadness.

The ship pulls further away with a full, brisk wind at our back. More explosions burst from the land as thick clouds of dark smoke rise from the water's edge. Orange, molten lava slinks like the muscles of a hooded serpent throughout the land, filling every crevice and burning every tree in its path as if they were matchsticks. It bubbles with steam as it's driven into the ocean turning into harden stone.

Edward and I see the distinct figure of the centaur boldly glowing in the blackness of the sky staring in our direction.

"I suppose we are headed on the right path," Edward whispers.

"Before the storms, Alice made a list. She was at full power," I defend. "We _will_ know where to go, Edward."

He shakes his head. "I am not worried about that.

I turn to him and palm his jaw. "What worries you, my love?"

"Keeping us alive with the encounters we will meet. We have no idea what lies before us."

I smile and kiss his cheek. "Once we touch land, we will have most of our strength returned. A very strong Emmett, a clairvoyant Alice, and a telepathic you, will give us quite the advantage." I smile. "Plus, I will finally experience my Fae skills."

"And how do you know this?" He kisses my hands, then my nose, and lovingly smiles.

"Carlisle insisted I read the scrolls. I was to memorize them in case of their destruction," I inform.

He hums. "He trusted the both of us with their safety."

I question, "Then, you know?"

He nods. "I believe you will have many abilities." He groans. "But we do not have an easy road, Bella."

I hold him close. "Edward, I know, but the humans will not see us."

He tightly holds me. "Ah, but the mythical ones will."

"Hmm, they will want the change," I say.

"For their own reasons. Some will be benevolent while the others..."

"Yes, others will protest our actions."

We sit in silence until a massive explosion erupts from Mount Apollo stirring the waves and pushing the ship with great force.

"What is happening?"

Edward tightly holds me as we erratically fly into the heavy winds toward the stairway entrance. "Bella, hold onto me. We must go below."

We descend to the bottom level and find havoc as the ship sways with every strike of the waves. All the crates shift from one end to the other overturning and tumbling. The animals howl in terror as they toss about on the wet floor. The ship's hull loudly cracks from the water pressure.

We search for our family and friends, and find them clinging to a secured net on one of the columns flipping from side to side.

Edward pulls me forward but I stop, and without contemplation, I raise my hands fanning my fingers and stretching them out in front of me, as rays of golden light stream from the tips. My eyes widen with this surprising phenomenon. I watch in amazement as every thought is a command. Each crate settles upright and secures to the floor. The ship still sways, but the animals are safe. Any water seepage retreats through the holes and seals shut. The swaying net stops and it magically stills in midair. The cracking of the wood hull ceases, and the ocean quiets with calm.

All of the Faes easily drift to the floor with their wings, and focus on me.

Then, there is silence as the ship stabilizes.

My fingers stop glowing and I carefully lower my hands to my sides. Edward and I land on the bottom step. He takes my hands and lovingly looks into my eyes. "They are cold."

I try to speak but my mind goes blank, and all turns black.

I awake, surrounded in Edward's warm, protective arms with his heartbeat regulating my own. I intake his clean, familiar scent, as he nuzzles closer.

"Are you feeling better?" he quietly asks.

I sit up and find us alone on the steps. "Where is everyone?"

"On deck."

"Did Carlisle say anything about what happened?" Then, I question, "Am I a mimic?"

Edward looks puzzled. "I did not say that."

"Yes, you did."

"I did not verbalize it."

"But I heard you."

"You did in your mind."

"How did I do…?"

"Carlisle believes all of us regained our abilities once we left the island. You have finally come of age, my love, in the most superlative way." He smiles. "You have the gift of the mimic and take on any Fae or mystical creatures' magic."

I breathe out, "Wow, I read minds like you." I slowly smile a huge, _cat who ate the canary_ grin. "Edward, we can marry."

"Yes."

"And truly love one another."

"Yes."

I stand. "We need to find Carlisle."

"All in good time, Bella. I wish to marry you in our new homeland."

Disappointed, I mumble with my head down, "That long?"

Edward's hand gently guides my face to stare into my eyes. "Bella, I want us to experience our wedding traditions. We challenge one another to a feat to prove our love. Grant it, we will be considerate of our abilities."

"Oh, Edward, there is nothing you cannot do," I praise.

He smiles and takes my hand in his. "I would do anything you requested."

"You would not be swimming with the sharks," I promise.

He laughs. "I would be but a thimbleful of food."

I kiss his hand. "But a tasty thimbleful."

"Please, do not be disappointed. We will celebrate on those seven days and have a lifetime together."

"And eat sweet cakes of honeysuckle and sugar."

"Drinking the magical wonders of the grape, and dancing until we wish to sleep."

I sigh. "Share a home."

"I long for that, my love."

"Then, I will wait, if this makes you happy."

"Bella, I would marry this minute, but I want us to have it all. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie will want to plan all of this with you. And we would not have the privacy of a newly fae match on this ship."

"That is true. You speak wisely."

"Then, no more pouting?"

I smile and cross my heart. "Promise."

"Would you like to join the others?"

I nod.

We ascend the stairs, wings fluttering. The mood of the others is somber and still. They hide near one of the cannons looking out over the water. Esme's head rests on Carlisle's shoulder as she quietly sobs. Alice stands firm next to Jasper as anger balls her fists. Emmett and Rosalie are arm in arm watching in utter disbelief.

Esme sighs. "If only they would have listened to Alice."

Carlisle kisses the top of her head. "But the prophecy said there would be those who would not budge, Esme. They made their choice."

Laurent continues, "It is what the Gods foretold. Some would stay behind."

Alice growls through gritted teeth, "We are the only survivors. SIxteen left the island instead of hundreds. Our small group must do what is necessary."

Jasper calmly speaks and gently grabs her chin, "It only takes one to create change, Alice. We must be grateful for our successful escape."

"But there is much to do and many places to go."

"And we will all work together to do what is expected of us," Eleazar says. "We have a common cause."

James vehemently states, "We will protect one another with double the strength."

Carmen smiles. "Bella, how do you feel?"

"Of age," I giggle.

We stand together watching our island disappear into the depths of the ocean. The last sight is the tip of Mount Apollo swallowed completely by the mouth of the monster sea until there is absolute men on deck watch at the other end of the ship making comments of the wealth that now resides at the bottom of the ocean. That one day, man will find **the** treasures that now slip from their hands, and they will reap their fortune.

As the men continue their discussion, we slip silently away to our own temporary domain.

The Gods are with us within the weeks that pass. A forceful wind pushes us forward. The same two men come down to feed the animals, and a small boy cleans and scrubs the crates and floors.

When Alice sees him coming down the stairs, she tells us to hide. Within minutes, he descends to our level. I see him, too.

He takes a liking to our foxes. He feeds them extra food and pets them with kindness. I assume he is lonely and has no one to talk to on the ship.

Alice and I both feel he would be harmless. We could befriend him. Possibly, have him come with us. But Carlisle sees the logic of it all and reminds us that faeries and humans cannot exist together. If we approach him, he will somehow slip up, and we will be in danger. So, Alice and I painful watch him talk to the animals and remain by himself.

On one particular day, we listen to him as he swabs the floor. "I think I would like to be an animal doctor. It is much easier to talk to all of you. No one tells me to, 'Shut it, boy' or 'Go swab the deck and the captain's feet.' Oh, so foul." He shutters.

Rosalie informs us that she is not with child and Alice and I sigh in relief. It would be an arduous task to have to tend to a birth on this voyage and then, travel across land to all the cities on our map. We must port at Morocco first, the city of Rabat. There we will meet their _aljuniyat,_ faeries of great magic. They have a spell that can freeze a body in place and mute the voice.

Alice snaps her fingers with confidence. "They know what they can do, but they do not have a 'you'!"

I mumble. "Don't be so confident, my sister fae. I might become mute."

She juts her nose in the air. "As long as you can freeze, it matters not that you speak."

The ship docks well into the night; to our favor. We Fae huddle close together with our foxes and disembark unseen.

The lay of the land is primitive and undeveloped. We find the terrain unsteady without trails or roads. But Rabat is on the coast. We follow the shoreline to tall cliffs with tiny caves that are naked to the human eye.

Emmett and Jasper lead the way with Edward in the center and with James and Eleazar in the rear. We female Faes fill in between, and leave our foxes at the entrance to rest and watch while hidden in the bush.

We walk without any light for our eyes adjust to the dark. However, without warning, the cave begins to slope, and with a slight slip, we all tumble down a chute and slide our way to the bottom.

One on top of the other, we disentangle ourselves and stand.

A bright light shines in our faces to invision piercing dark eyes with strong bodies, circling us while pointing spears ... yes, very sharp spears, in our direction.

And Alice smiles.

To be continued…

Yes, this will continue next year, when the muse returns. I will finish 'She Rocks My World'. I do complete. My daughter just got married, the holidays have kept me busy, and some minor health issues have kicked up… but I'm kicking back!

Enjoy these two new stories that were written a while ago when the Muse was in full swing.

Miss all of you.


End file.
